Embracing Evil: Series 2
by Jessiikaa15
Summary: REVISED!2nd series of my Embracing Evil fic. After spending the summer as his true self in the guise of Chaos, Harry is back at school and the stress may be finally getting too much in his double life. Will Harry break or can he make it through? There's a prophecy and more expectations of him but there's also something Harry wants. HPTMR/LV. READ EMBRACING EVIL SERIES 1 FIRST
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The entire EE2 has been re-written just like EE1, please let me know what you think of the new version!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild Slash and Blood.**

#Parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 2.**

**Chapter 1.**

It had been month. One month and Harry was going absolutely crazy, he was currently in the chamber working off his stress and tension by ripping in to training dummies. It wasn't just the fact he wanted to go back to being Chaos, who was feared, carefree and got to snog the gorgeous Dark Lord on a regular basis, it was his friends, Snape, Dumbledore and the goddam new teacher. Delores Umbridge had been sent by the ministry to watch Dumbledore because the old fool was putting peoples backs up and she was pushing him to the limits. With his Gryffindor façade he was Dumbledore's man and that equalled ministry target, she made sly comments and when he snapped like a good lion she handed him detention. Detention its self wasn't so bad, it was what he had to do in the detention which made him beyond furious. Umbridge was making him write lines with a blood quill, a dark artefact which scared the skin on the back of the writing hand, and his flawless skin was currently scared and inflamed. Looking at it pushed him further and spells were flying at an alarming rate, he slashed violently at the dummy and it was blasted away. He had to get to breakfast to avoid suspicion, Ron and Hermione were around him constantly acting in support because of Umbridge. The great hall was near empty when he got there which was a relief, he picked at his food not looking forward to the day ahead; double potions followed double defence then divination.

"Morning," Hermione sat down along with Ron, Harry nodded.

"We have an awful day." Harry pointed out and Ron groaned, he had food in his mouth as usual and it was disgusting.

"Don't remind me." The red head said as they ate. The trio trooped down towards the dungeons and Malfoy's ever obnoxious voice came to their ears, Harry sighed, the blonde had become unbearable with his prefects badge and Harry was tempted to owl Lucius and tell him to sort his spawn out.

"Look who it is, the _golden trio."_ Oh how Harry hated that new label, it was truly awful.

"And what are you, the Silver Trio?" Ron asked scathingly pointing at him, Crabbe and Goyal.

"Hah, that sounds about right." Hermione put in.

"Well at least we know who out ranks who." Harry said with a grin.

"What are you talking about Potter?" The blonde spat.

"Didn't you know Malfoy?" Harry began mockingly. "Everyone knows gold's more valuable than silver." Malfoy flushed and the door slammed open, Snape ordered them all in and the class rushed to comply.

"Brilliant one Harry." Ron muttered with a grin and the rest of the lions nodded, Harry grinned with a small flush, he was a genius.

"Settle down," Snape drawled unnecessarily, he flicked his wand and a potion appeared on the black board.

"Begin," Harry withheld a sigh, it was another review and this time it was the draught of peace. He began working in a monotone not really paying attention until something splashed in to his cauldron, he just caught sight of Malfoy's smirking face when the contents started bubbling rapidly.

"DUCK!" He yelled falling to the floor himself, just in time and the cauldron exploded everywhere covering the entire classroom, Harry slowly stood back up to review the damage. It wasn't pretty, everything the potion had touched had started to burn away, Harry was instantly furious, if that would have touched him he would have be horribly scared, he glared murderously at Malfoy and mentally promised punishment.

"Potter," Snape snarled and Harry clenched his fists.

"What did you put in the caldron, arrogant fool?" Harry took a deep breath.

"Someone threw something in." It was pointless saying it was Malfoy.

"Yes of course it could never be the boy-who-lived's fault." He sneered and the Slytherin's laughed, Harry felt his temper spike.

"Pathetic as ever Potter, just like your father." There was an unforgiveable on the tip of his tongue.

"20 points from Gryffindor and detention 7pm." Harry growled under his breath and stalked out the room, Ron and Hermione had the sense not to bother him up to lunch or during the meal, unfortunately his mood didn't improve when he remembered what he had next, he let his head fall to the table with a groan.

"I'm skipping defence." Harry said.

"No you are not Harry James Potter."

"But-,"

"No buts, if you even try it I'll report you to McGonagall." Hermione snapped and Harry very nearly cursed her, he was pushed to the edge and the ringing was back slightly. It was very hard for him to make himself go to defence that afternoon but he did, he sat silently reading the stupid book they were given and sighed.

"Do you have a problem Mr Potter?" Umbridge's simpering sickly voice cut in.

"No Professor Umbridge." Harry answered in a dull monotone, she tuted.

"Rudeness is not acceptable Mr Potter that will be another detention."

"WHAT!" Harry burst out.

"2 detentions."

"You have got to be kidding me? What the fucking hell have I supposed to have done now?" A few gasped at the use of language, he didn't swear as the saviour.

"Make that a week for disgusting language Mr Potter."

"I already have detention tonight." Harry ground out, he was close to murdering someone.

"You will come after." Harry nodded stiffly, he glared at the book until the end of the lesson and all but ran from the classroom, he pulled out the map and checked the rout was clear before bolting to the chamber. He collapsed in to a chair and gripped his head, he didn't know how long he could take it and it had only been a month, summoning a book he relaxed in to the chair. He needed to get it together, he had been doing this for 4 years, he could last until Christmas and he would. Harry calmed himself and thought of the bigger picture, if he lost it now he would throw 4 years of solid work away and he refused to do so. Placing the book down he fell in to his mindscape and was alarmed to see it in a total mess, memories and thoughts were scattered everywhere and some of his forest was destroyed, he now understood his shortened temper as his emotions tree was broken. He carefully fixed his forest and strengthened his defences, he pulled out sweating and realised he only had 5 minutes before he had to be in detention, jumping up he hastily cast a cleaning charm and left the chamber. Using a handy shortcut, Harry remembered to unlock wall before running through it and knocked on the classroom door dead on 7.

"Enter," Even his voice annoyed Harry but he was much calmer than he had been for weeks, he pushed open the door and entered the room.

"As you saw fit to destroy my classroom you will clean it." Snape sneered at him, Harry nodded and got to work, compared to what was coming cleaning was a blessing. Harry discretely used some wandless magic was he went and he was done in an hour.

"I'm done," Harry told him.

"Go." Harry raised his eyebrow but left, he wasn't going to complain. He slowly made his way to Umbridge's office and knocked, he cringed at the simpering voice.

"You know what to do." Harry glared at the damn quill but got writing silently, he didn't give her the satisfaction to know it was getting to him, he kept in his anger by thinking of Tom's reaction. Blood was running freely down his hand an hour in to the detention but he didn't comment, he felt her eyes on him and ignored her and continued writing.

"You know why you're here really don't you Mr Potter." Harry wanted to get up and say no but he didn't.

"You have had too much allowance and I am here to show you your wrongs." She told him sweetly.

"You and Albus Dumbledore think you're a cut above the rest when it simply isn't true. I am your superior and you will respect me Mr Potter." There was an underhand threat and Harry nearly laughed, the woman had just signed her death.

"Leave, be back tomorrow at 7, the message has to sink in." Harry dropped the quill and calmly walked out the room, Harry was exhausted and he couldn't wait until he got in to bed, he fell in to the common room and ignored everyone in favour for dragging himself to the dorm and collapsing face first on his bed; he was out like a light.

* * *

"No I don't Hermione, I don't deserve these detentions so I have every right to be mad." Harry snapped at his 'friend', he was angry, exhausted struggling to cope, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in nearly two weeks. He was dreaming of the same door every night and being woke up by his scar searing, he could never get back to sleep after and it was really starting to show.

"But Harry, she is trying to bate you, you have to stop rising." Hermione told him furiously.

"Just stop it Hermione, you're really not helping right now. I have this damn essay for Snape due in tomorrow and before you yell at me for leaving it, I have been in detention with that godforsaken toad every night for a month." His voice was a low hiss, he slammed a book down and continued the stupid essay not that he saw the point, Snape would fail him anyway.

"Ex-excuse me," A small second year was looking at Harry nervously.

"Yes?" He kept his voice warm and polite.

"I've been told to give this to Harry Potter." She said and handed over a scroll, Harry took it and thanked her.

"What's that mate?" Harry rolled his eyes, he hadn't even opened it. Harry broke the seal and found it was from Dumbledore.

"Its from Dumbledore." Harry muttered.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would appreciate it if you could see me in my office at 8pm this evening as there are things I wish to discuss with you, they are of the utmost importance._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"He wants to see me tonight, what's the time?"

"7:45," Harry cursed and began stuffing his stuff away.

"He wants to see me at 8!" Harry ran up to the dorms to dump his stuff and grab the map.

"I'll tell you when I get back." Harry told them and left, he wondered what the old fool wanted, it was a week after Halloween and Harry had feeling it was something big. The map told him the password and he went up, he knocked and entered taking the custom seat in front of the grand desk.

"Good evening Harry, I hope I find you well."

"Evening headmaster, I'm fine thank you and yourself?" Harry replied politely.

"Yes dear boy I'm fine." He smiled warmly at the teen, it soon turned in to a small frown.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news for you my boy." Dumbledore began and Harry tensed.

"What is it?"

"It seems we have found who was responsible behind the attack at the third task."

"Who," His voice was barely a whisper, he couldn't actually be a traitor could he?

"Lord Voldemort," Harry paled and he was screaming in his head, Snape would pay for this.

"What, no, that can't be, are you sure headmaster?" Harry's voice was urgent and Dumbledore sighed,

"I am afraid so, we have intel that suggests he had returned to a body and is gaining power." Harry was wide eyed, how long had this been going on?

"We? And how did you know, what's going on?"

"There is a group called the Order of the Phoenix that stood against Voldemort in the first year, they have regrouped with this knowledge to prepare for when the second war breaks out. At the moment Voldemort is quiet but there is rumours he has a new death eater going by the name of Chaos, no one knows him but he is powerful and favoured by Voldemort." Harry had frozen in his chair, he would take pleasure in murdering Snape slowly.

"But how, I mean I-," He couldn't even form words.

"I know it is a lot to take in but we are preparing for the worst, we are trying to spread the word but it is going slowly." Harry slowly nodded.

"Now Harry, are you having anymore strange dreams, any problems with your scar?"

"I don't know, I haven't been sleeping much and I've been stressed with Umbridge and Snape." Harry told him honestly.

"Professor Snape, Harry."

"Yeah him,"

"If anything like that happens, I want you to come straight to me."

"Of course headmaster."

"Then off you go," Harry got up.

"Goodnight headmaster."

"Goodnight." Harry walked down the stairs in shock, he had never actually believed Snape would betray the Dark Lord. He walked back to the common room in deep thought, he needed to speak to Tom but he couldn't until Christmas and Merlin only knows what the Order of the Phoenix could do by then.

"You look terrible Harry," Harry blinked and looked around, he didn't even realise he was back in the common room.

"Uh yeah I-," He flopped down in the chair.

"What didn't Dumbledore want?" Ron questioned

"Professor Dumbledore Ronald." Hermione admonished.

"Whatever," She rolled his eyes.

"He thinks Voldemort's back." Harry told them bluntly, if he didn't tell them it would be suspicious.

"What," they gasped and Harry laughed.

"Yeah my reaction."

"Oh Harry you must be so worried."

"I just don't know,"

"But how, I mean, last time you saw him he was some sorta spirit thing." Ron said in shock, Harry nodded.

"I have no idea,"

"Maybe you should go to bed, you don't look so good." Hermione suggested.

"Ok," Harry got up and waved goodnight, he didn't know what to do yet so he was praying for a decent night's sleep: he wasn't lucky. Harry awoke with a scream of pain; his breaths were coming erratically as he tried to calm himself. He took a deep breath willing away the power of the Dark Lord and sat there wondering what in Merlin's name was happening. This was starting to seriously piss him off, he was leading a double life and whatever Tom was playing at the man had better have a damn good explanation. He hadn't had any problems with his scar all summer so that brought the question of why he was witnessing Tom slaughter muggles, not that he minded of course it was beautiful to watch. No what Harry didn't like was the searing pain going through his scar, he was sick of it, every single night since the beginning of October; it was November 6th. He was stressed with everything that was happening at school and the Snape's betrayal, he had been coerced in to starting a defence group, removed from the Quidditch team, his head was constantly ringing and he spent most nights in detention. Harry scowled at the hangings, obnoxious red glared down at him from every direction and he longed to be in the cool green room that he shared with Tom. Harry hissed in pain as he knocked his hand, the livid 'I must not tell lies' etched there, oh he hated Umbridge and he was going to hex Lucius silly when he next time he saw the blonde. Lucius had his hands deep in Fudges pocket and having Umbridge put here was a god awful idea if ever he saw it. Harry's body gave on last twitch and settled so he got up sighing, he knew he wouldn't get back to sleep now so he threw on some clothes, packed his robes and made his way down to the chamber; he might as well do something useful. He wanted to practice his duelling but he didn't have the energy so he grabbed a book, Harry led back and began reading it was 4 in the morning but there is nothing he could do. With everything that was going on Harry was barely getting by, his duelling was falling behind and not even his natural healing abilities were keeping him going, he needed just one full night sleep or even a couple of hours. Everything was happening and he couldn't find a solution which was just adding his problems, he hated not being able to work things out, he was always on top of things but this year was throwing him out, there was just too much at once and keeping up the charade was near impossible. Harry had had some close calls, he had nearly crucio's Ron, he was repeatedly snapping at Hermione and they were starting to get suspicious. Harry decided he would go to Madam Pomphrey later and get a dreamless sleep, he hated having to because it knocked you out until you were fully rested and he didn't know how long that would be but he had no choice; everything would blow. He sighed and tossed down the book, he couldn't concentrate on it so he sunk in to a trance, his mind scape was a mess but it would have to stay that way until he had slept, he went there because he wanted to feel Tom's magic and he could pull it from his vision; it calmed him. When he was feeling marginally acceptable he came out and got ready for the day applying an extra glamour to hide the bags, he would be ridiculously early for breakfast but it was the best he could do, he just thanked Merlin he didn't have defence or potions. His luck dropped when he walked to CoMC as Umbridge was observing the lesson, something she was allowed to do due to some educational degree and he was forcefully reminded that Lucius would be paying a steep price the next time Harry saw him. Umbridge was so vile in the lesson that it left Hermione spitting mad, Harry wasn't quite with it enough to pay attention to what was going on. He spent the day paying zero attention which resulted him getting a nasty bite from something in herbology, he went up to Madam Pomphrey and took the glamour off hiding the bags under his eyes and his general hellish appearance. The hospital wing was empty which Harry was relieved for and he slowly made his was to Pomphrey's office, his movements was sluggish and he knocked on the door; she answered the door immediately.

"Merlin child, what has happened to you?"

"Hi Madam Pomphrey," Harry said cheerfully.

"Harry James, get in to your bed this instant." She ordered and Harry was in no state to argue, he would gladly stay in the hospital wing. He put some pyjamas on and sank in to the sheets just as Madam Pomphrey came over, she waved his wand over him and inhaled a sharp breath.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young man, you are severally exhausted, magically stained and unstable, stressed and you've lost weight." Harry groaned.

"I haven't been sleeping properly and with everything going on at the moment it's getting too much." He told her, she passed over a dreamless sleep.

"Don't worry now, sleep here until you are completely rested, you will be fine." Harry smiled at her and drank down the phial. Madam Pomphrey shook her head as she looked down at one of her favourite patients, he reminded her so much of another of her favourites from years ago and she couldn't help but care for the boy. He hid a lot but she saw through it all, it didn't matter to her. She shook her head again and healed the bite on his hand, she checked him over for any physical damages and froze when she took in his right hand, and she ran a few tests and gasped in horror. He had been extensively been exposed to a blood quill, that explained the magical strain and instability, the quill pulled on the magic core to fuel the cutting and the more it was used the more magic it took, overuse could be fatal. Harry was very lucky that he had a large magical core or he would likely be in a coma or dead, she spelled a nutrients potion in to his stomach along with a pepper up, the pepper up would fuel the magical core and help it restore itself. She checked on him every two hours and was astonished to see he was filling back out closer and closer back to his healthy weight every time she ran a diagnostic. On the 14th hour and he showed no sign of waking she started to worry, he was back his healthy weight, his core has stabilised and his anxiety levels had relaxed but he was still out. The 16th hour came and went and Harry was still out, Madam Pomphrey ran the tests again and Harry was fully healed minus the scar on his hand, she would alert someone if he didn't wake soon. When she went to check on him again she found him sat up looking around bright eyes, she sighed in relief.

"Good morning Harry, how are you feeling?" He gave her a blinding smile.

"Brilliant, I haven't felt this good in months."

"That's good to hear."

"How long was I out?"

"18 hours," Harry's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Yes, you had me worried young man." Poppy told him sternly, he winced.

"I didn't know I was that bad."

"Harry, you nearly died." He looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean?"

"You have been excessively exposed to a blood quill, if you wouldn't have come to me when you did and used that quill for more than 2 hours you would have gone in to a magical coma or died." Harry looked at her wide eyed.

"He's going to kill me." Harry muttered running his hands through his hair.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Harry, now you are in perfect health again and I want you to come straight here if you start feeling like that again."

"Yes Madam Pomphrey, you know me." She shook his head.

"You have the rest of the day off, go and do what you youths do these days." She smiled and waved him off, he quickly changed and ran off laughing; he felt amazing.

* * *

Christmas was coming and Harry's mood took an upturn, Umbridge was still carving in to his hand, Snape was still bringing forth murderous tendencies, Granger and Weasley were still grating on his nerves, he was still teaching defence and not sleeping properly because of his scar but he would be seeing Tom soon. Then the worst happened. It was a day before they were due to break up Harry went to bed excited as he was that much closer to going back to Chaos when he awoke and was violently sick groaning about Nagini and Arthur Weasley his scar pouring with blood. He was utterly delirious and didn't realised someone had rushed to get McGonagall, he was ushered to Dumbledore's office with the rest of the Weasley's, Dumbledore then bounced around the topic finally creating a portkey sending them all somewhere known as headquarters. He was pissed beyond belief that he now couldn't spend his Christmas where he wanted to add to the fact he was in Nagini's head and his scar was still bleeding. Harry hid his happiness and the man's blood but the glee didn't last long as another wave of nausea hit him and a new torrent of blood came flooding from his scar. Harry felt his glamour flicker and rushed upstairs muttering something about the bathroom, luckily no one paid mind to him. Harry smoked to Tom's bedroom and immediately collapsed as another wave of pain hit him, by now the blood was running freely. He summoned a house elf ordering it to fetch the Dark Lord no matter what he was doing, he dropped his glamour and led on the cool floor cheek pressed against it blood pooling around. Harry heard the door open and sighed in relief.

"Chaos!" Voldemort picked the teen up easily gasping when he saw the blood.

"Hi." Harry murmured before his eyes rolled back in to his head and he went limp. Tom cleaned up teen stopping the blood flow and sat back waiting for Harry to wake. Soon Harry stirred blinking rapidly.

"Ugh I feel like death." He groaned looking up in to concerned scarlet eyes.

"What happened?" Voldemort demanded, "I remembered asking you to refrain from injury."

"Well I would like to know just as much as you." Harry said albeit grumpily, the Dark Lord raised his eyebrows.

"I've been having dreams of what you've been doing and of a door not sure where, then tonight I had a dream from _inside_ Nagini's head as she attacked Weasley Sr then this." He motioned to his current situation.

"This shouldn't be happening, I do not know why it is." Tom murmured.

"A lot has happened since September, they have be happening every night, I even sent myself to the hospital wing. Of course I didn't realise I was close to dying or I would have done it sooner I me-,"

"What was that?" Tom questioned stiffly, Harry looked at him confused before his eyes widened when he realised what he had said.

"I was going to hex Lucius next time I saw him." Harry said quickly.

"And how does that correspond with you almost dying?"

"Um well, I've been stressed but it was worse this year, I went for over a month with no sleep because of these dreams and my scar was burning." Harry began and Tom have him a pointed look.

"Well it was Lucius' idea to have Umbridge in the school."

"Chaos," It held a warning.

"Don't be too mad, I didn't know."

"Tell me how you nearly ended up dead." Harry held up his right hand showing the scared writing, Tom's eyes flashed.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is." He hissed gently taking the hand.

"I didn't know, I was stressed with everything that was going on and I was concentrating on not killing people. I hadn't been sleeping and after a month I just thought I was exhausted, I couldn't practice to take my mind of everything cause I could barely use magic so I went to Pomphrey." Harry explained in a rush.

"How long?"

"Poppy said 2 more hours." He didn't have to say what would have happened, Tom stiffened.

"You must have been repeatedly exposed." Harry winced at the slight understatement.

"It's her detentions, with my image I'm a ministry target because of Dumbledore, I've had one pretty much every night since the last week in September, 7 till 12. According to Pomphrey I was out for 18 hours." Best get it out the way, the Dark Lord spewed out some vicious curses in parcel and Harry winced again, the man was far from pleased.

"I swear I'll kill her myself." He snarled and he looked as if he wanted to go at that moment.

"You can't go now, I'll have to deal with it for now."

"She could kill you." Tom hissed and began pacing.

"Yes but we have bigger problems." Harry told him and he actually scoffed.

"I would prefer you alive if you don't mind."

"So would I funnily enough, but we have to deal with our traitor." Tom froze and span around so fast he blurred.

"You mean-,"

"Yup, Dumbles called me to his office and told me they had intel confirming your return and the Order of the Phoenix are on the move."

"This is unfortunate but we did prepare for such a situation, the bonus is you do get to kill Snape."

"True but Dumbledore seems to have been expecting me to have had these dreams, he asked me to tell him if I had one and he refused to look me in the eye tonight." Harry said.

"He knows something which is usually a very bad thing." Tom murmured and Harry nodded.

"But he won't tell me until he feels compelled too."

"Yes he is rather like that."

"What about the door I've been dreaming about, it's driving me insane." Harry exclaimed.

"The door is of the department of mysteries where a prophecy is kept concerning me and my actions towards you, I attacked on limited information and now I realise it was foolish to do so. Of course my feelings on you have changed considerably since." Voldemort told the teen who nodded curling himself in to the orders embrace.

"I don't want to go back." Harry sighed as he swung himself over to sit on Toms lap, Tom kissed Harrys temple then down behind his ear to his pulse point getting and shiver from then teen.

"I don't really want to let you go either but you must." Harry nodded dejectedly but smiled when he was drawn in to a kiss. Harry straddled the man's hips curling his arms around Voldemort's neck pressing his body in to the older man. He nearly groaned as Voldemort broke away but stopped when he felt light kisses trail down his neck, Harry gasped when Tom bit down on his collar bone.

"You are unbelievably tempting do you know." Tom murmured in his ear and Harry smirked rolling his hips ever so slightly making Tom groan.

"I need to go." Harry said kissing the man again.

"Mmmm." Was all he got in reply.

"I'll come back Christmas night." Harry told him before bursting in to black smoke.

**Tell me what you think of Version 2 please :)**

**Jessiikaa***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The entire EE2 has been re-written just like EE1, please let me know what you think of the new version!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild Slash and Blood.**

#Parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 2.**

**Chapter 2.**

Harry was glad to finally be alone with Buckbeak. Sirius was in a great mood for the celebrations of Christmas and it was catchy to everyone; apart from Harry. The teen was pissed because he had plans for this holiday and they had been ruined by Dumbledore who had decided to ship him somewhere he had no idea about, he was sick of everyone in the house too. Everyone seemed to be scrutinizing his every move, they had overhead that he may be possessed at St Mungo's whilst they were visiting the Sr Weasley and now he was being watched like a hawk. Harry hid in the day time and explored the house at night. He had found an amazing library which he was slowly copying, Sirius had threw some of the darker books out but with some nice talking to the deranged house elf, Kreature, he had found out the elf had saved nearly everything that had been thrown. Kreature also gave him a locket that had been given to him by 'master Regulus' who had asked him to destroy it, Harry was intrigued because it was the Slytherin locked and Harry was pretty sure Tom would want it back. Harry wore it under his clothes because it reeked of Tom's magic and kept him sane. He had had a great laugh when Phineas Nigellas told him that Dumbledore had never led him to harm, he told the portrait to stick it and left the room. Harry was avoiding everyone with ease right up until Hermione came. She stormed up to Buckbeak's room and demanded he come out because he was being foolish, Harry nearly told her to jump in front of the Knight bus but decided that it wasn't the best course of action and slowly left the room. He came face to face with Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny, he withheld a sigh and followed them down to his shared bedroom.

"Why have you felt the need to hide from everyone, Ron said you haven't spoken since the hospital." Hermione questioned him, Harry threw a glare at Ron.

"What, its true. I don't even think I've seen you." Ron exclaimed.

"I haven't been hiding, I've been having time to myself." Harry said quietly.

"Do you feel possessed?" Harry blinked.

"What?"

"Do you feel any different than normal?" She asked again.

"Um no,"

"Did you ask someone who has been possessed?"

"Yeah, did you even think about asking me to know what it's like?" Ginny demanded, Harry just looked wide eyed.

"I-I didn't think." Harry stuttered.

"No you didn't, now you can stop being a prat and join in with the celebrations." Harry grinned at them.

"Ok your right." They trooped down stairs and joined in with the decorating of the house, Harry watched them in anger as they happily went about their day while he was stuck, he noticed the twins were at all as happy as they made out to be either but he kept it to himself; he would watch them. Harry kept his fake smile and happiness up until Christmas night, the adults had gotten drunk in celebration of Mr Weasley healing and the teens had finally collapsed with exhaustion, he smoked to Riddle manor and pounced on the sleeping Dark Lord.

"Merry Christmas!" Harry exclaimed happily settling on Voldemort's lap as the older man groaned and sat up.

"What's the time?" Tom asked groggily wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"12:34 I think but everyone finally passed out after celebrating Weasley Sr so I came to give you your present, well technically its already yours but I'm sure you'd want it back an-." Harry's excited rambling was silences with a searing kiss.

"It's good to see you my Chaos." Harry smiled then he fished in his pocket pulling out the Slytherin locket.

"Where did you find this?" Voldemort enquired.

"House of Black, Kreature was rambling about how he failed 'Master Regulus' for not destroying it." Harry rolled his eyes but the Dark Lord went still.

"What?" Tom cleared his throat.

"Destroy it?"

"Yes." Harry said slowly, "He said that Kreature was a bad elf because he hadn't destroyed the locked like Master Regulus said before he died in the cave." The Dark Lord went pale.

"Why?"

"Remember I was hunting for Immortality." Harry nodded.

"I found it in a dark ritual of splitting my soul, this is one of them." He explained holding up the locket, Harry was pensive for a moment then paled at the implication.

"I think it's a good idea for you to gather the ones that are not perfectly secure." Harry said wearily, Tom nodded and kissed the teen.

"Thank you." Harry smiled then frowned.

"Is there one of these thingy's at Hogwarts by any chance?"

"Yes why?" Harry didn't say anything he just hopped up and smoked to the RoR thinking of the room of hidden things where he was sure he felt Voldemort before. Looking around he saw a crown like object with and eagle on a statue, grabbing it he smoked back to the Dark Lord.

"Here, it wasn't in a safe place anymore." Harry said holding it out. Tom took it and pulled Harry in to his chest, Harry reached up and kissed him.

"They're driving me man." Harry sighed curling in to Tom.

"If it gets too much smoke here, with Umbridge I would feel better if I saw you were not dead." Harry nodded.

"I'll go to Poppy more regularly now I know of the damages those quills cause, I know I'll have more detentions."

"Good, I have plans for Snape too." Harry looked up.

"Oh? He won't be much of a problem for me now I know I get to kill him." Tom smirked.

"Indeed, and yes he will die this summer, I will have found another potions master and I will have Snape brew some of his own creations in large quantities and put them under statisis. I'll also have him copy all his recipes in to a journal which will be invaluable." Tom explained and Harry grinned.

"Brilliant, I have ideas for his death, it's going to be so much fun." Tom kissed him heatedly and Harry moaned.

"Go before you are missed." Harry smoked out.

* * *

Harry was pacing, he was trying to figure out what to do to stop himself attacking that toad. He knew that Tom was going to deal with her but it was getting harder and harder to resist the urge to kill her with a flick of his wand. Harry glared down angrily at his bleeding hand, that woman was making his life hell and he didn't know how long he was going to last; he said he would cope but this was insane. He had been up to see Poppy twice and it was only the end of March. The only thing that was keeping him going were the twins, he had caught them sneaking out and followed them one time only to discover they were going to the RoR to create products for the joke shop he had funded. Harry had found it amusing to see the twins jump out of their skin when he whipped of his invisibility cloak, when Harry had reminded them it was he who gave them the funding and he wasn't going to rat them out no matter what they did they allowed him to come with them; he understood there precaution. A lot of what they were doing involved 'shifty' magic and he was supposed to be the beacon of light but he, unknown to them, was also Voldemort's Chaos and the magic they were using was nothing. Harry had observed a lot though, it seemed the twins weren't as light orientated as they like people to believe they slipped now and then, only on little things that Harry noticed because he knew what to look for. Of course if one of the smart Slytherins were to see they would recognise the slips as well, they often used dark spells with practiced ease and Harry had overheard them numerous of times voice they're sadistic side as they tested what was seemingly harmless pranks they had turned in to painful, violent ways to die; it was quite amusing. Harry himself had been growing careless around them. He was itching to be at the manor with Tom, to be carefree and himself; it was a need. A rustle to his left shook him out of his pacing and he turned to see the twins coming down the stairs from the dormitories, he flashed them a grin and tossed his cloak over the three of them. The crept to the RoR with the map open to check for the night patrols but everything was clear Harry chose the room tonight; it was a massive room with plenty of books but what Harry was really happy with was the length, it was long so Harry could stretch his legs in his animagus form. He left the twins to it and changed, ignoring their gasps Harry started to run watching amused as the room changed around him morphing in to a forest. Harry relished in the freedom he felt, he hadn't felt like this since that toad had banned him from Quidditch which he was beyond pissed about. It wasn't the sport that had him furious no she had confiscated his broom, his firebolt, resulting in him not even being able to fly. Harry came to a stop slowly stretching his joints he let out a sigh of relief before trotting back, he emerged from the forest where the twins were sat discussing the latest idea they both looked up as he approached.

"I have to say I didn't see that one coming." Fred said with a grin.

"No but then again brother we shouldn't be surprised." George continued.

"True it is Harry after all."

"Yes a lot hidden in that little head of his." Harry chuckled and it came out in broken hisses and purrs, he changed back and sat down he knew he didn't have to worry about the twins betraying his trust as he had a lot of dirt on them and they knew it.

"So what are you gentlemen working on tonight?" Harry asked leaning back on a nice rock that appeared behind him he noticed their eyes flick to each other briefly before they spoke.

"It's slightly different than our usual."

"We've decided to expand."

"We call it Chaos and Confusion." The finished together Harry was intrigued, not only did it sound more of a weapon than a prank they had used his name and he expected it to be good.

"What does it do?"

"Simple really, instead of working on a singular person it works on a mass scale." George began Fred picked up.

"It scrabbles whoevers affected brain so nothing makes sense; it lasts for about 20 minutes unless the antidote is administered."

"That's impressive, have you got anything else like this?" Harry was thinking of the possibilities that this could make, if they were working on a mass scale anything could happen especially if they decided to work with the order but Harry doubted that greatly the twins were often overlooked because they messed around in school and Harry was sure they were dark.

"No we only made something like a knock out gas."

"But that was an accident." Harry's eyes lit up.

"Do you still have the recipe for that, even if it was an accident that could be useful?" Harry said the last bit to himself, he was pretty sure Tom would love to get his hands on something that could knock multiple people out.

"Yeah we do, why?" They asked together looking at him.

"Ask me questions and I shall tell you no lies." Harry told them and they grinned with a mock salute.

"Well said."

Harry was exhausted come the morning as he and the twins stayed out later than usual as they went through the knock out recipe, turns out they had a funny way of noting things down and they had to show him how to work through their created code. As a result of that and the fact his was missing Tom way to much he was in an awful mood and everything was pissing him off greatly, he snapped at nearly everyone but Umbridge finally pushed his buttons to the extreme. If he didn't get out he was going to kill something and as the chamber was off limits at the current moment he was going to the manor. Myrtle had let slip that she had seen Harry ofter in front of Ron and Hermione and they were suspicious about him going anywhere near the second floor, it was a hindrance but not impossible to get there, he could smoke but he was craving to see the Dark Lord so he was going to go. Harry slipped through the halls using the map to find the twins who were hiding in an alcove on the 4th floor, he practically ran to them slipping in to their alcove much to their surprise.

"Guys I need a favour." Even to himself his voice sounded strained, the twins exchanged worried glances.

"Name it." Harry nearly cried out in relief at those words.

"If anyone asks I was with you until I get back tomorrow."

"Sure, we were planning ways to get back on the Quidditch team legally."

"Looking in to everything so that toad couldn't do anything about it,"

"We were unsuccessful." They finished sadly, Harry gave them a small smile.

"I owe you." With that he slipped away running to the nearest clear corridor and smoking away. Harry breathed a huge sigh of relief and happiness when he landed in the familiar cool green room of the Dark Lord, Harry removed his glamour and added in the colours to his lengthened hair he would have to ask Tom to permanently put them in soon; maybe today. Harry picked up his mask, from the desk where Tom must have put it, and placed it on his face, he dumped his uniform in favour for black skinny jeans and green top he threw on a black hooded cloak and swept from the room. The manor was quiet which meant there was a meeting in session 'well' Harry thought 'I shall have to make my presents known' he came to a stop outside the grand double doors and smirked, he smoked in landing behind the Dark Lords throne. Whispers broke out and one of the DE's Harry had been particularly sadistic too actually squeaked.

"It's Chaos." Harry stepped up next to the throne with a smirk.

"Just in time I hope?" He asked with a tilt of his head looking at the Dark Lord who was radiating amusement.

"Of course My Chaos" Tom flicked his wand conjuring up the usual chair next to him where Chaos sat with his legs curled in, Tom continued with the meeting but Harry wasn't paying much attention he was too busy eyeing the DE who was throwing him sneers and glares when they thought he or Tom wasn't looking. Harry hissed lowly so only the Dark Lord could hear Toms eyes flicked to Harry who was now focusing on that sole DE with narrowed eyes said DE was glaring back, Tom gave him a near invisible nod but that was all he needed.

#Crucio# he hissed in parcel Tom winced, he actually winced, maybe not visibly to the DE's but Harry caught it. Harry hadn't tried the unforgivables in parcel yet as they were affective ordinarily and he hadn't felt the need, the DE who was hit let out an inhuman shriek of agony and Harry understood Tom's reaction. The man dropped like a rock and began to claw at himself while screaming, only when the man was lying in a pool of his own blood did Chaos let up, the other DE's looked uneasy as Harry continued to glare at the fallen man wondering what he had done.

"I believe I have warned you all once before not to displease Chaos." Tom said in a bored tone signalling to the closest DE's to move the fallen man, Harry went back to lounging in his seat as Tom finished the meeting and dismissed the DE's. Tom stood and held out a hand to Harry said teen grinned and took the hand closing his eyes as they apperated to their rooms. Tom pulled the teen on to his lap removing the mask as he sat down and he started kissing Harry's neck getting a hum of approval.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course."

"I had to get out of there it was killing and I was at the end of my limit before I started hurting people." Harry told him with a sigh.

"That explains the violent reaction to Jones." Tom said with a smirk Harry scrunched his face.

"I don't know why he was glaring at me, but it annoyed me so." Harry trailed off with a shrugged Tom chuckled at his Chaos' antics.

"That was a particularly nasty curse." Harry grinned.

"I've never an unforgiveable in parcel before, the book said parcel would enhance the spell and you can't really enhance the killing curse so I didn't bother, the cruciatus looked good thought."

"No you are correct, it changes the colour of the killing curse to throw people of balance, and your right the cruciatus in parcel I know isn't pleasant."

"Good the bastard deserved it." Harry said Tom smirked and drew Harry in for a searing kiss he had missed the teen more than he cared to admit.

"Miss me Tom?" The damned brat knew it as well; giving a hum he kissed the teen again.

"I'm staying the night." Harry muttered as the older man licked and bit down Harry's neck.

"Good." Was the muffled reply, Harry grinned.

"Let's go to the duelling room I haven't been able to do anything for months. I'm being watched more than ever." Chaos climbed gracefully up and pulled Tom with him to the duelling room replacing his mask as he went. Harry stood on the platform and fell in to his stance where he was poised ready, in a second he stuck. Chaos let out a manic laugh as he slashed, cut, sliced and tore in to the dummies it felt good to release all of his power he sucked in his magic and let it explode out of him obliterating everything that wasn't protected by magic; the windows blew out, the doors incinerated, the dummies shredded and the walls cracks. Harry was left panting but with a slightly insane grin on his face he span to face Tom who was stood behind the safety wards.

"That felt good."

"Indeed, are you happier now?"

"Lots," Harry went to walk but swayed dangerously.

"Whoa, feeling a bit funny after that." Harry was still grinning as he held his arms out for balance, Tom rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Chaos' waste and apperated them back to their rooms. Harry swayed again but he took a deep breath.

"I think I'm ok now." He said.

"Well you can change before we go to sleep." Harry nodded and pulled out a pair of black pyjama bottoms and disappeared in to the bathroom, he had a quick shower and went and collapsed on the bad.

"Oh how I have missed this bed so so so much." Harry groaned in to the pillows Tom laughed quietly disappearing in to the bathroom by the time he had re-appeared Harry was curled up under the covers with just his eyes peeping out, Tom raised an eyebrow.

"What, I said I missed it." Harry said childishly the older man rolled his eyes and climbed in, the multi-coloured teen immediately curled in to Tom's side and settled down on his chest.

It was clear that Harry did not want to move when Tom roused him in the morning. When he finally moved from the bed the elves had washed his uniform which in Harry's opinion was screaming at him, he mumbled, muttered, groaned and moaned all through getting ready much to Tom's amusement.

"Do I have to go back?" Harry whined as he sat on Tom's lap.

"Unfortunately you do my Chaos." Tom sighed wrapping his arms round the smaller, Harry turned so he was straddling the older man Harry kissed along Tom's jaw and down his neck licking and biting in all the right places.

"Are you sure I have to go back?" Harry murmured again, Tom was sorely tempted to say no and keep his Chaos with him but Dumbledore would kick up a fuss.

"I want you to stay…" Harry sighed.

"Yeah I know but Dumbledore and all the other annoying factors."

"Yes, now I have an idea for this prophecy."

"Ok, what genius idea have you thought up?" Harry asked with a grin.

"If Dumbledore suspects you will get more of these visions we will give him one, it will drive you to the DoM to get the prophecy, make sure it smashes and get out." Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't want to know it?"

"No, unless you plan on killing me?" Harry threw him a scathing look.

"Of course not."

"Then there is no need to hear it, why I listened to the words of a prophet I don't know."

"Ok, its simple enough but I will have to make it look convincing so I'll fake a vision during something public, then I'll go to the DoM. I won't be alone but that won't matter, and I'll make sure it smashes."

"Correct, now if you want to make breakfast without suspicion you have to leave. Don't act until at least June. Tom told him and Harry nodded, with one last parting kiss Harry smoke away landing in a remote part of the dungeons. He pulled out the map and scouted the twins, they were on the 7th floor so Harry dashed up there using the empty passageways.

"Gentlemen," Harry called walking up to them when he knew it was clear.

"Harry!" They exclaimed.

"Thank Merlin,"

"We thought-

"You weren't-

"Coming back,"

"Sorry, I got caught up."

"Well everything is fine, we were in the RoR researching Quidditch."

"We have started the back story because we ran in to Ronnikins yesterday and he asked where you were so we fed him that, he was all for it as long as it didn't involve him."

"Brilliant." Harry grinned feeling better than he had in ages, he fell in to step with the twins as they headed for the great hall.

* * *

The OWL's hit and it was heaven for Harry. Everyone was so stressed with exams his odd behaviour went unnoticed. The DA, the group he had been teaching, had been discovered and they had all been subjected to a large amounts of detentions, Dumbledore had took the wrap and fled leaving the school in Umbridge's caring hands. The twins had also left the school in a rather spectacular manor after preforming some huge pranks around the castle, unfortunately for Harry, they were the only people keeping him sane so he had taken to smoking to the chamber at night. This made him tired and snappy but he was covered with the exams. He knew he had aced his exams and he expected straight O's minus Divination and astronomy, the inquisitorial squad, Umbridge's group had gone to evict Hagrid since Dumbledore was no longer around and had ended up sending 6 stunners directly in to McGonagall's chest. The whole school had gone wild. Harry was sat in his final exam, History of Magic, and he was about to fake his vision but he had to get it right. He put his head on his desk and closed his eyes, he twitched a few times and after around 5 minutes he fell to the floor pretending to be out cold, people crowded around him and he suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Are you ok Mr Potter?" One of the exam officers asked him.

"I-I- yes I'm fine, just a headache." He stuttered out, "Can I go to the hospital wing?"

"Have you finished the exam?"

"Yes, done as much as I can."

"Then off you go, have a good lie dow." Harry nodded jerkily and made eye contact with Ron and Hermione before rushing from the hall, he paced furiously until the end of the exam and they rushed up to him as soon as they finished.

"What is it Harry?"

"He's got Sirius." Harry told them.

"What?"

"Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries, it's the door I've been dreaming about all year." Harry said.

"What do we do?" Ron questioned and Harry struggled not to grin.

"I'm going to save him." Harry stated.

"We're coming with you Harry." He nodded absently, they used Umbridge's fire to see if Sirius was at headquarters; he couldn't be found much to Harry's relief. Umbridge caught them and Hermione led them in to the forest where the angry centaurs took her away, Luna, Neville and Ginny turned up and Luna suggested they fly to the DoM. They rode thestrals to the visitors entrance of the ministry, Harry loved it, thestrals were great and he was going to ask Tom if he could have one, they touched down lightly and they made their way in to the ministry. Harry led the way to row 97 seven where the Prophecy was and acted the right amount of terrified disbelief when Sirius wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded in a harsh whisper, "He was right here."

"Harry look, it has your name on it." Ron pointed to the prophecy, Harry reached up and grabbed it, it felt warm in his hand. Harry heard silent footsteps approaching from behind and span around to see death eaters coming towards them: the inner circle. Harry's eyes lit up and he could see the smirk in Bella's eyes under her mask.

"Did little baby Potter believe the nasty bad dream the Dark Lord sent him." She cooed in a horrible baby voice, she was good and it was hard not to grin.

"Where's Sirius?" He spat instead.

"One should really learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." The cool tones of Lucius Malfoy entered their ears.

"We have you surrounded Potter, give me the prophecy and you can all leave unscathed."

"You want this little thing do you?" Harry asked holding it up.

"You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see." Lucius told him, Harry muttered to the others to cast whatever come to mind when he told them to and they nodded.

"Now hand me the prophecy."

"NOW!" Harry yelled and spells flew, he threw a grin at Bella and bolted. She gave chase and they all split, Lucius was giving orders to kill anyone just not he as he belonged to the Dark Lord, it was the perfect lines really. The light would think that Voldemort wanted to kill him but in actual fact, he really did belong to the Dark Lord. He threw spells over his shoulder at Bella who returned fire, it was a rush and Harry chuckled, he flew through a door and locked it magically.

"Where are the others?" He gasped when he saw Hermione and Neville with him.

"We don't know." She gasped.

"Come on, we'll find them, we have to keep moving." Harry said and they agreed, they ran in to Nott and Rodolphus and Harry had to play weak, it was still funny to watch them try not to curse him whilst cursing him. They ran and ended up in this room which had a tank full of what looked like brains, Ron, Ginny and Luna we in there and some of them were worse for wear. Ron was giggling like mad and summoned a brain which attacked him and Luna was blasted across the room by Bella who burst in from nowhere, they took off again throwing stunners and disarmers much to Bellatrix amusement as she laughed.

"Is that the best you got?" She cackled and Harry just knew she was happy to see him not be able to cast and decent spells, he threw a _reducto_ close to her head and flashed a smirk as he continued to run. They piled in to the death chamber when the order turned up and a real battle commenced, it was proper excitement and Harry found the perfect opportunity to smash the prophecy when Neville was flailing around the stone steps. It smashed and a spectre like figure rose up but their words went unheard because of the Surrounding noise, then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared and the inner circle started to look worried and so was Harry. He rushed in to battle making it look like he was aiming for the death eaters but he started taking out some of the order, he wasn't notices luckily and he turned just to see Sirius fall behind the veil of death. Bella was laughing manically screaming that she killed him and as the traumatised lion he was he took chase, tearing away from Lupin's grip he sprinted after her, they exchanged spells all the way up to the atrium. She slung a curse over her shoulder that narrowly missed his face.

"Bella I swear if one of those touches my face you will be in shit." Harry yelled at her throwing a weak Crucio making her fall to the floor. He ran over to her wand pointing at her heart.

"Ok you win." She panted.

"It nearly hit my face." Harry told her angrily, she shrugged grinning.

"It's your fault for having such a pretty face." Harry scowled at her then grinned as he felt Tom, Harry was shocked to see the man in his snake like guise and was about to ask when he spotted Dumbledore. Harry threw a weak stunner at the Dark Lord who countered it with a wave of his hand. Harry 'tripped' and slid over to the wall flicking his wrist he sent Bella through the floo. Harry watched in awe as Tom and Dumbledore duelled, it was better than anything he had ever seen, Voldemort left just before the ministry officials floo'd in, the ministry was in an uproar and Dumbledore decided it was best if Harry wasn't there so he porkey'd the teen back to his office much to Harry's fury.

**Opinions please?**

**Jessiikaa***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The entire EE2 has been re-written just like EE1, please let me know what you think of the new version!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Mild Slash and Blood.**

#Parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 2.**

**Chapter 3.**

Harry was pacing Dumbles office in a blind rage half an hour after the incident at the ministry; Dumbledore had just shown him a memory of a prophecy.

"I'm sorry to have to place this burden on you Harry." Dumbledore said in fake sorrow.

"You're telling me this now!" Harry yelled. "I asked you 4 years ago why Voldemort wanted to kill me and you refused to tell me, now Sirius is dead and you dump this on me."

"I know it is a lot to take in but I did have reason from keeping this from you." Dumbledore told him gently, Harry scoffed.

"Like what!"

"I care for you too much." Harry actually stopped.

"What?"

"I cared more about your happiness than what was important and for that I am sorry." Harry just looked at him, the man was officially insane.

"Let me out." He whispered.

"No,"

"I what?"

"I won't let you out until you listen." Harry threw himself back in the chair and listened to the man's speech on his grand plan, how he cared too much and watched him grow to place such a task on his shoulders, Harry was internally screaming. The man wanted him to kill Tom; that wasn't happening. He was sick of this and he tuned out what the old fool was saying, he refused to do what the man claimed was destiny, he couldn't believe this was based on something from Trelawny, he would be having words with Tom.

"Do you understand Harry?" Harry just nodded mutely.

"Can I go now?" Dumbledore finally released him and Harry left, he wasn't paying attention to anything and soon found himself in a deserted dungeon corridor. He smoked to Riddle manor with one thing on his mind, Harry placed on his mask dropping his glamour revealing the now permanent hair colouring in his shoulder length hair and beautiful face. Changing his robes in to plain black slacks and cloak, Harry stalked through the hall cutting down any death eaters he saw. When he finally reached the duelling room he summoned his death wand and let rip magic flowing rapidly destroying the dummies in to useless pieces of material. Harry felt Tom come up behind him with one last slash of his wand Harry let out a scream of rage and turned toward the Dark Lord.

"Do you know where I have spent the last hour?" Harry asked in a mock cheerful voice, his eyes were starting to glow meaning he was losing control of his anger.

"With Dumbledore by the looks of things." Ton answered.

"Oh yes, the great headmaster saw fit to inform me of this prophecy that he was the one to overhear." Harry informed him.

"Did you know this prophecy was sprouted by Trelawney?"

"What? That old fraud?" Tom answered incredulously.

"Yes, that god damn fraud. What on earth possessed you to listen to her?" Harry snarled and fangs were slowly growing as he face hollowed out.

"I was informed by a spy, Snape overheard part of it."

"You mean to tell me, that my entire life has been sset up becausse of ssomething that came out of her mouth." Harry yelled and Tom was weary, Harry was partially transformed in a rage which couldn't be good.

"Calm down." Harry laughed hysterically.

"You tell me to calm down when I've jussst been told I have to kill you, how would you take it Tom?"

"Losing control isn't a good idea." Harry hissed at him, he now had fully fledged fangs and slit like eyes, Tom took out his wand as a precaution.

#I am sick of everything, the old fool is under some illusion that he cared for me too much to tell me all this years ago and now he wants me to kill you, I'm so sorry if I'm not all happy about the situation# Harry got out in parcel.

#Are you going to kill me# Tom asked calmly.

#Don't be stupid# Harry snapped.

#Then you need not worry, I do not wish to kill you either so we have no problem# Tom reassured him, #Now calm down# Harry took a deep breath, he reached out and felt Tom's flowing magic and reverted back to his normal self, he blinked a few times before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed being deftly caught by the Dark Lord. Tom carried him back to their rooms and lay him gently on the bed, he ran his hand through the bright hair and waited for the teen to come around; he didn't wait long.

"I really have to stop doing that." Harry muttered and Tom smirked.

"It's merely my presence," Harry rolled his eyes and whacked his arm, the Dark Lord chuckled.

"Now I believe you wanted a word with Lucius."

"Yes, I'm no longer flawless." Harry said with a pout sitting up.

"Yes you are," Harry held up his hand mournfully and Voldemort glared at the scars.

"I think the most important factor is your near death."

"Did you know what that toad tried to do to me?" Harry fumed suddenly leaping up.

"What did she do this time?" There was a dangerous glint in the Dark Lords eye.

"She tried crucio'ing me." Harry huffed crossing his arms.

"What!" Voldemort exploded.

"Yeah luckily mudbloods have their uses because Hermione did some quick thinking and stopped her last minute." Harry stopped and went pale grimacing he said.

"I had to rely on a mudblood." Harry looked horrified.

"I think I'm going to call Lucius now." Voldemort apperated to the meeting room and sat in his throne where Harry straddled him. Wormtail scurried up the dais holding up his left forearm for the dark mark, by the rat's shriek of pain Lucius' arm would be throbbing. Harry hexed Wormtail away and proceeded to kiss Tom deeply parting his lips when the man's tongue ran along his lips. The large double doors slammed open braking the pair up and Harry shared one last grin before turning to glare at the blonde, who was clutching his forearms in obvious pain. Harry stood with his arms crossed focusing his look on the knelt blonde.

"Lucius, it was your suggestion to Fudge that had Umbridge placed in school correct?"

"Yes Chaos,"

"Do you know what happens to someone who had been repeatedly exposed to a blood quill?"

"Too much exposure can lead to magical coma or death."

"Am I pretty, Lucius?" Chaos asked suddenly catching Malfoy off guard. The blonde knew as soon as he felt his mark burn he was in for some pain so the question was unexpected.

"Yes Chaos, you're stunning."

"Hrm yes, beautiful face, nice hair and flawless skin. And then came you Lucius." The blonde looked up startled.

"Read my hand." Harry held up his right hand for Lucius to see, Malfoy Sr paled as he saw 'I must not tell lies' on the pale skin, he cursed in his head.

"You know who I am Lucius and you know I was a ministry target. Your son is in my year and I'm sure he told you how often I ended up in detention with Umbridge, now guess what her detentions consisted of?" Lucius lost a bit more colour, Draco had, in fact, told him that Harry Potter had received detention nearly every night all year, if she was using a blood quill during those detentions Chaos was lucky to be alive.

"I-I don't know."

"No, well I'll fill you in. From 7 until 12 for ¾ of the year I have spent carving in to my own hand with a blood quill." Harry told him sweetly,

"So you have successfully nearly killed me." Harry spat and Lucius didn't even hear the _Crucio _which slammed in to him, he was kept under it for 5 minutes and by the end of it he couldn't get enough air in his lungs, he dragged himself back to his knees.

"Of course there is the matter of the _permanent _scar I now have as an awful addition to my hand, so as the muggles say Lucius, an eye for an eye." Harry slashed down his wand cutting open the blonde's face from temple to jaw, Malfoy tried to stem the flow.

"Then of course Umbridge tried to _Crucio_ me in her office and I had to rely on a mudblood to get me out of it." Harry said casually and this time Tom hit the blonde with the torture curse, Harry watched with a smirk as Lucius screamed and writhed on the floor.

"You are to go to Severus and tell him to find something to rid the scar from your face, if he doesn't find it by the time Chaos comes for the summer you will be permanently scarred. Tell him it's an order, if he doesn't find or create something Lucius you won't like the consequences." Tom's tone was deadly and it made Harry shiver.

"Yes My Lord."

"Leave," Lucius got shakily to his feet, bowed and left, Harry went back and draped himself over Tom, the Dark Lord kissed his jaw so he span round straddling the Dark Lords hips wrapping his arms around the man's neck loosely. He started kissing at Toms pulse point up to his ear, nibbling on the ear lobe and Voldemort apperated them to their bedroom where Harry literally pounced, latching on to the Dark Lords mouth pushing until the man hit the bed and went down. Voldemort flipped them over so Harry was pressed down on the bed trailing kisses down the pale neck.

"You really have to stop starting things you can't finish." Harry murmured.

"It is you're entirely your fault." Tom replied biting the teens neck, Harry hissed and tugged on the Dark Lord's hair.

"Mmm Tom,"

"Yes Chaos," His voice was amused.

"You're a bastard." Harry groaned.

"I've been told," Harry pushed him and roll over so he was straddling him again.

"It's a return for what you did at the beginning of the year." Harry smirked.

"It was a precaution,"

"Hrm," Harry leaned down and kissed it one last time before smoking away.

* * *

Harry spent the last weeks of school in a foul mood using the excuse of Sirius' death, everyone left him alone to deal with the grief and he got away with finally getting around to reading some books that he had copied from the Black library, he had managed to copy every book by the end of the yule holidays but he hadn't been able to read them. The true reason behind his mood was Dumbledore and being away from his lover especially leaving when he did, he needed to feel the man's touch and it was driving him insane.

* * *

Harry was fuming with the order for threatening his uncle at the station he could of committed murder on the spot, plus they just had to mention that Sirius was killed so Harry expected the full blown hit to his face when he stepped in to No.4. What he wasn't expecting was a full blown beating breaking a few ribs, bruising his face and splitting his lip, Vernon dragged Harry by the hair and threw him bodily in to the cupboard under the stairs. During the night the glamour he kept over his colourful hair dropped from the magic dampeners over the house so when he was let out in the morning Vernon pounced on him like a rabid dog beating the shit in to him until unconsciousness. Harry was brought back to the land of living by a sharp pain to his back and he realised the belt was back before falling back in to blackness. He awoke in the cupboard again and from the stillness of the house in was late at night; he rolled over and nearly cried out in pain that flooded his whole body. He was sick of this shit every summer, they would die this year Harry would make sure of it. Tom would be beyond furious when Harry saw him next, he hope it was soon, Harry was close to just stabbing his uncle and washing his hands with it.

* * *

A week went by, well Harry thought it was a week but he wasn't sure as he flashed in an out of consciousness from lack of food and blood loss plus he never saw the light of day to know when the time passed. Vernon stomped down the stairs and wrenched him out of the cupboard causing Harry to hiss in pain as the slowly healing wounds reopened. Harry had enough when his uncle threw him on the floor making him smack his face on the tiles re-splitting his lip and biting his tongue, looking up at his uncle through furious green eyes Harry spat blood in the pigs face.

"You'll pay for this you filthy muggle." He hissed voice hoarse, Vernon's face went purple and Harry received a backhander that knocked him to the floor.

"Who do you think you are freak your little godfather isn't here to protect you anymore and those at the station haven't done a thing, you're on your own!" Vernon finished panting slightly but gleeful but Harry grinned.

"You're a dead man muggle." Harry told him smugly. "It's not the people at the station you have to worry about."

"What do you mean?" He sounded a little worried and Harrys grin stretched.

"Tom's gunna kill you and this time I'm not going to stop him." Vernon advanced on his nephew glaring down threateningly.

"Is that a threat boy?" He demanded spit flying.

"No a promise." Harry replied and that's all he remembered until he woke up in the dark listening to raised voices. Harry felt his body and discovered multiple new additions including a fresh pool of blood around him, he exhaled unhappily when he thought about how bad he looked and swore if Snape didn't fix him to be pretty again he would stretch the man's death out to be as painful as possible. He heard footsteps outside the door and a string of curse, he grinned.

"Barty, I'm in here again." Harry called and the door was thrown open, Barty Crouch Jr took in the sight and cursed.

"Shit, Chaos."

"Yeah I know," Harry muttered his head buried because of the light.

"How bad?"

"Get Tom here now." Harry ordered and Barty paled.

"Merlin," He breathed, he turned to the brothers who had come with him.

"Go and get the Dark Lord, tell him it's worse than last time." Barty told them and they nodded and ran out of the house to apperate away.

Back at the manor the brothers bolted to the meeting room where there Lord would be at this time, they threw open the doors rushing in and falling to their knees in perfect sync.

"What are you doing back without my Chaos?" Voldemort asked his tone angry.

"My Lord we were sent." Rabastan panted.

"Why?" The Lord snapped.

"Chaos demanded you there Milord." The Dark Lords eyebrows rose further and further up his forehead, this was unlike Chaos.

"What else."

"We don't know, it was strange. Barty said to tell you it's worse than last time." Voldemort was on his feet and moving towards the door faster than they thought possible.

"Let's go." The three of them apperated out and hurried towards No.4, Tom wouldn't admit it out loud but he was worried about the state Chaos would be in.

"Well." Voldemort's voice was a deadly whisper but all heard, Barty went pale.

"I-um, its bad. I don't…" He trailed off and stepped back, his footsteps printed in blood.

"Tom?" From in the cupboard Harry was sure he heard his lovers voice. Tom rushed over to the cupboard Barty falling back to watch the back as the Lestrange's covered the front. The feared man couched down and almost immediately stood up again only this time he was livid, crimson eyes burning in to slits.

"Barty, get Chaoss' belongings and take them to the manor, Rodolphuss, Rabasstan, get the mugglesss and take them to the manor; do not use magic until out of the wardsss. Barty come back and make it look like the mugglesss have gone away, the order cannot know, fail and you all die painfully." He hissed and they all hastened to comply, the Dark Lord hadn't been this angry since his return.

"Filthy muggles." Tom spat as he took in the full sight of his Harrys curled up figure. Harry peaked an eye out from the crook of his arm and smiled.

"Hi."

"How bad is it?" Voldemort asked in a deadly whisper, Harry raised his head showing him the full force of his bruised and cut face; Tom snarled.

"Well I ain't moving anytime soon hence you being here." Harry said softly. Tom gently lifted Harry out cradling the underweight teen to his chest, with one last look of pure loathing he strode to the end of the wards and disaperated. Landing in there cool shaded bedroom, Voldemort set Harry down gently on the bed on the boys side.

"I'm going to need to get you clean before you are healed." Tom told his lover, softly stroking the bruised cheek.

"When did you get this it looks new?"

"Just before Barty came, I spat in the pigs face and told him he was going to die." Harry grinned in spite of his self even Tom managed a wry smile.

"Come on my Chaos let get you clean and ready to heal although you should start on your own." Harrys face darkened.

"Damn Dumbledore and his fucking order." Harry snarled Voldemort raised his eyebrows.

"They thought it would be clever to threaten my dearest uncle then go on to tell him that my godfather had been killed and as I was using Sirius' status as crazed mass murderer as a threat you can see how it went down hill for me. Oh and Dumbledore has strengthened the magic dampeners on the house, I'm surprised I'm conscious." Harry growled Voldemort's eyes flashed before he took a deep breath. He lifted Harry up and took him to the bathroom.

"Can you stand?" Harry shrugged. Tom placed him on the floor where Harry supported himself on his feet swaying slightly, Tom went to remove the bloodied shirt but Harry hissed as shook his head violently.

"It's stuck," Tom cursed the muggles and Dumbledore under his breath; he ran a bath with some nutrient and numbing potions in. He gently placed Harry in fully clothed thinking of all the painful things he was going to subject those muggles too, the teen finally relaxed after about 5 minutes.

"This feels unbelievably good."

"No doubt," Tom's voice was clipped in his anger as he slowly washed down his Chaos, Harry turned slightly to face the Dark Lord. Tom's face was completely void of all emotion but his eyes were slits, glowing an angry crimson showing just how furious he was, just behind the anger Harry could see the worry and it made him smile that Tom truly did care even if he didn't show it too often.

"I'll be ok and you'll make them pay." Harry said softly Tom's eyes flashed.

"Go and calm down before the healer gets hear or you're going to end up killing them for breathing." Harry gave him a small smile which Tom returned he went to speak but Harry beat him to it.

"I will be fine." Tom nodded and left somewhat reluctantly he was tense and stiff and Harry knew if he stayed as soon as he saw the full extent he would blow. Harry sighed as he began to peel his clothes off wincing as they pulled apart wounds, Harry carefully washed himself cleaning off all the grim and blood. He checked to make sure his legs were fine, all of his injuries were on his torso and arms. Harry got out of the bath and dried of hissing as the blood started running again, he pulled on some black bottoms and headed in to the bedroom slowly as his legs weren't used to walking. Tom was by his side in a flash and Harry blinked; he didn't even see him, Tom was still angry but his face was softer now, warmer as he handed Harry his mask.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked as he sat on the designated chair.

"It should be me asking you that question." Tom told him eyes flashing as he took in the full damages, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Snape entered followed by much to Harry's surprise Madam Pomphrey, the potions master placed down a box of potions and left the room, Tom waved his wand to lock the door and Harry took of his mask.

"You kept this quiet." Harry told Tom with raised eyebrows Tom smirked.

"I've been working on it this year; I needed a healer I trusted and it turns out it's the same one as you." Harry knew what he was saying without saying it; he wanted Harry safe and healthy.

"Thank you." Harry told him softly with a smile.

"Now Mr, Potter you know the routine." Poppy told him in her usual brisk manor causing Harry to grin. She ran a diagnostic on him and she actually growled in anger, even Tom looked marginally alarmed.

"Why does it always happen to you Harry?" It was meant as a rhetorical question but Harry had a response.

"Well you know yourself I heal quickly with my phoenix abilities ask Dumbledore why he felt the need to dampen my magic." Harry said to her with a shrug, her eyes narrowed.

"That old fool, I always knew he was crazy."

"What does the scan say?" Tom asked wearily Poppy sighed.

"4 broken ribs, fractured right arm, broken left collar bone, highly malnourished and dehydrated and the rest is all external." Tom had turned in to an unresponsive body next to him.

"The good news is now you're surrounded by magic again and your core can refuel you will be healed in to perfect condition within 2-3 days." Harry sighed in relief, Poppy began to administer the necessary potions and creams rapping him up securely, Harry grinned when he felt the bruises leave his face.

"No leaving this bed until evening the day after tomorrow or so help me I'll bind you there." Madam Pomphrey told him brandishing her wand threateningly Harry nodded, the she turned to Tom who recoiled much to Harry's amusement as he covered his snicker.

"And you, you may be the big bad powerful Dark Lord Mr Riddle, but if I find out you let him up out of that bed before I'm here to check on him I will put you under my care myself." She span around and marched out brandishing her wand to lift the empty box and left, as soon as the door closed Harry released the giggle that had been threatening to escape at the shell shocked look on Toms face.

"That woman still terrifies me." He muttered waving his hand so he was changed Harry laughed.

"The look on your face will be one I remember for the rest of my life." Harry chuckled curling up with Tom who gently stroked his cheek.

"Goodnight my Chaos."

"G'night Tom."


	4. Chapter 4: THE NEW CHAPTER!

**A/N: The entire EE2 has been re-written just like EE1, please let me know what you think of the new version!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling.**

**Warning: Underage Slash and Blood.**

#Parceltongue#

**Embracing Evil: Series 2.**

**Chapter 4.**

Harry stayed in bed for 2 days only leaving for the bathroom even if it was killing him but it was made better by Tom spending most of the days with him.

"I'm bored." Harry whined for the 40th time that day as he slumped back on the bed Tom rolled his eyes.

"You have to wait until Poppy has looked you over you know this."

"Yes but it doesn't stop me being incredibly bored." Harry said with a smirk as he saw Tom rub his temples.

"You are going to be the death of me." He sighed Harry laughed.

"Well I wouldn't say that." Suddenly Harry's eyes lit up.

"I knew there was something I needed to tell you." He exclaimed flicking his wand and summoning the parchment he and the twins had written down the knockout gas on.

"Oh," Tom rose as sat on the bed next to the teen who was flicking through the sheets.

"Uhuh, I was speaking with the twins, who were my covers by the way, about their inventions as I'm funding them and they are moving on to more interesting things." Harry said Tom merely raised an eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes and explained the conversation that he had with the twins.

"This recipe, have you tried it again?" Tom asked with a thoughtful look on his handsome face.

"No but I was thinking you could just get Snape to do it." Harry said with a shrug handing over the parchment.

"Yes Severus can make it and then the only thing to do would be to test it, do you know how it works?"

"Fred said that it works when the container breaks because it was supposed to be something else, they put it in capsules and threw them."

"They created this by mistake." Harry nodded with a grin.

"Imagine what they could make if they were trying."

"I know, they are genius' in their own right but they're over looked because they don't bother in majority of their classes." Tom nodded absently Harry knew that look; Tom was planning. Just then Madam Pomphrey knocked on the door and entered, she ran her tests and smiled much to Harry's relief.

"I do often wonder about your healing capabilities Harry you're nearly fully healed tomorrow you will be fine, just take it easy." She finished with a stern warning Harry gave her a dazzling smile.

"Of course, you know me."

"That doesn't reassure me Mr Potter." She handed him a potion which Harry recognized as Skele-gro; he groaned.

"Do I have to drink that?"

"Yes it's to finish your ribs now drink." Harry grimaced and drank down the awful potion suppressing his gags.

"Don't let me see you for the rest of the summer." She said and left as soon as the door was shut Harry was up out of the bed in the shower with a clean set of clothes, Tom wasn't quite sure if the teen smoked or ran. 10 minutes later Harry was out and dressed in deep green skinny jeans, his dragon hide boots and a black top, he summoned his mask and pulled out his death wand.

"So I'm going to play now." Harry said with a tilt of his head Tom chuckled.

"Tomorrow I'm ordering a duelling practice, you can compete as I haven't seen you duel properly." Harry nodded with a grin then smoked away. He returned after 2 hours of slashing through the dummies, he and Tom walked down to the dining room to eat before sitting down to plan the next raid, they were still in secret but they had things moving now. With Lucius whispering in Fudge's ear and the new recruits infiltrating the ministry even in the order was moving they were far ahead. Snape didn't know enough to damage them when he betrayed them and the potions master was currently back at the manor full time, Harry has planned the man's death carefully in his head and he was looking forward to it. He finished his food just as Tom finalised the touches to the raid it was set for 3 weeks time, they were going to hit a couple of muggle towns as a distraction for the order as Tom brought in some werewolves from a forest they were hidden in. The wolves had given their allegiance to the Dark Lord again but they needed to discuss the terms, Greyback, the alpha, was coming with his beta to finalise everything but the order had eyes on the pack and that's what the raid was for. Harry grinned, it was going to be fun.

* * *

Tom stood on the raised platform in the centre of the room in front of about 20 DE's and Chaos, you couldn't tell who was who because Tom had made them dress in identical attire.

"You are here to practice duelling, everyone looks the same because then there reputation doesn't scare the opponent. You are in set pairs, losers will go to the left while the winners go right, the rules are simple for AK's and it the first one to be down." Chaos watched from the crowed as the first pair began he could tell who a few of the DE's were as they were inner circle members; Bellatrix, Lucius, Barty and one of the brothers. Harry had put a glamour on himself to ensure the duel was fair and he was going to win this; easily. The duels weren't anything outstanding but then again the only full duel he had seen was between Tom and the old fool, he watched as Bellatrix slaughtered her partner within minutes she was going to be his biggest competition. Harry's pair was called and he fell in to his fake stance, he wasn't planning on using his actual one until the final. As soon as 'go' was called Chaos struck. He slashed his wand through the air and followed it by a wandless cutter and bludgeoner; his opponent didn't stand a chance, his shield fell to the slash and he was unprepared by the wandless magic. All in all the duel lasted around 10 seconds much to Harrys amusement and the watchers shock, Tom blinked and looked at him closely Harry flashed him a smirked before walking over to the other winners. His next duel was a little more interesting, he was duelling Rodolphus who was an expert dueller, he span and twisted out the way of the onslaught of curses but he never once raised a shield. Each competitor was doing well but Chaos finally took the upper hand by throwing a wandless hex at the his knees, Lestrange didn't see it until it was too late and with a sickening crunch he fell as the bludgeoning hex collided with the man's knee cap; Harry stunned him for good measure. As predicted it was Chaos and Bellatrix in the final, Harry grinned to himself this would be something to remember. Tom gave them a 10 minute break as he expanded the room, removed the platform and placed strong wards around the edged for the spectators.

"Congratulations to our two finalists, for the last duel I've decided to change the rules. First on incapacitated loses and no AK's but you are allowed to travel and use animagus forms if available." Harry had a hard time not grinning, he wouldn't smoke but he could apperated and he had 2 animagus forms; this was going to be fun. Harry fell in to his actual stance much to the confusion of the crowd, Bellatrix struck quickly but not as fast as Harry, his movements were like a viper and they were locked in a heated duel that was getting faster and faster; neither seemed to be slowing. Bellatrix apperated out of the way of a nasty curse from Chaos, who immediately hit the floor and rolled out the way as he felt her appear behind him, Harry grinned as he leapt to his feet as she curse under her breath for missing him. They were battling for 15 minutes where they dodged, ducked, span, twisted and apperated around never getting a solid hit on the other, Chaos wanted to finish it but before he could curse her he was forced to leap in to the air and change in to his phoenix form as Bella shot multiple curses limiting his movement. Harry smoked to the other side and changed back he swiped his hand through the air forcing her back and with his wand he jabbed it 3 times conjuring up 3 deadly snakes.

#Attack# He hissed and was pleased when they struck at once forcing her attention off of Harry who took that as an advantage and stunned her from behind. Tom banished the snaked with a flick of his writs and woke Bella, the crazy woman blinked before rising gracefully to her feet and giving a short bow then removing her mask and hood. Gasps rang out as the DE's took in the fact that Bellatrix Lestrange had finally been beaten Harry smirked and returned the bow, snapping his fingers to drop the glamour he had on creating even more gasps and whispers.

"We have a clear winner; my Chaos." Tom waved his hand in dismissal leaving only the inner circle letting Harry take of his mask.

"That was fun." Harry said with a grin rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah you just beat us all I can see the fun in that." Bella replied somewhat grumpily Harry smirked.

"Well I am amazing."

"So modest,"

"Of course,"

"Cocky brat,"

"Crazy bitch,"

"Arrogant lion,"

"Psychotic hag,"

"Enough, would you both please grow up." Lucius snapped finally getting annoyed with the pair, showing their maturity they both stuck their tongues out at him.

"As amusing as this is I think it's time for dinner." Tom drawled crimson eyes alight with humour, the inner circle trooped out but before Chaos could leave Tom had ensnared his waste pulling the smaller against him.

"You did well today my Chaos." Tom murmured as he kissed down Harry's neck.

"Hmmm what else did you expect?" Harry felt Tom smirk; the teen drew the Dark Lord in to a heated kiss.

"We have to eat." Harry muttered reluctantly Tom nodded and they apperated to the dining room to have a surprisingly peaceful dinner with the inner circle and Narcissa where they spent majority of the evening discussing the duels. The manor was finally empty apart from the ones who stayed there permanently around midnight by which time Harry was starting to feel the backlash of the amount of magic he had used, he nearly fell out of the shower and in to bed curling up on Tom he was asleep instantly.

* * *

Chaos clipped his cloak in to place and leant against the wall, he was accompanying the Dark Lord to collect the werewolves and they were expecting a confrontation. Tom was currently in front of the mirror chanting under his breath building the snake like look he was famous for, it took a lot of work and was a mix of normal and parcel magic. The last touches were added and Tom threw up his hood, they walked silently to the hall where the death eaters were waiting.

"You know your ordersss, go now." They muttered 'yes milord' and apperated out, Bella and Barty were left as Lucius and the brothers were leading the other raids.

"Come, we have limited time." They nodded and apperated out, Chaos grabbed Voldemort's arm as he didn't know where the forest was, they appeared outside a thick forest literally in the middle of nowhere. Tom stood in front and sent red sparks in to the air, pounding steps could be heard and two werewolves burst from the trees and changed back to human before their eyes, Harry's brow rose, he didn't know they could do that."

"My Lord," Greyback nodded.

"Fenrir," They turned to leave when the welcome party apperated in, spells were flying instantly. Chaos ended up duelling Bill Weasley who was good but nothing to Harry, the teen threw the eldest Weasley back where he didn't get up, he found himself with Tonk's in front of him straight after. She was a bit more of a challenge. He had fun dancing around her but got bored quickly and blasted her away.

"Chaos," He turned toward Tom whose hood had fallen as he duelled Mad-eye, Podmore and Jones respectively.

"Grab Greyback." Chaos nodded and ducked in time to avoid a body that sailed through the air, Tom was throwing spells almost lazily as he downed Jones and Podmore and Harry ran to the alpha werewolf.

"Let's go," Harry said to the werewolf, Greyback looked weary and Chaos rolled his eyes and grabbed the wolf smoking to the meeting room.

"Stay there." Harry told him and smoked back to collect the beta, the other wolf was avoiding the flying curses and Chaos ran over to him, he didn't give warning just smoked him to the meeting room and disappeared back to the forest.

"It's done." Harry shouted to Tom who smirked and disaperated along with Bella and Barty. The werewolves were pacing the room when they landed and Tom immediately dropped the glamour, Harry walked up to the dais and lounged on his seat to let Tom deal with everything. They ironed out there agreements, the werewolves would get wolfsbane and a secure forest and in turn they would serve the Dark Lord faithfully. Tom sent Bella and Barty to take the werewolves to the forest he had secured and when they had gone the Dark Lord sighed in relief.

"That went rather well." Harry commented.

"Yes, it was the order that could have caused a problem, without those other raids there would have been more."

"Its done now, you just have to wait until Lucius and the brothers to come back and give there report, then were done for the night."

"I have had Snape complete the journal and he had finished the salve for your hand also," Tom commented.

"Good, I want to end him soon, he annoys me." Harry said and Tom chuckled.

"Of course my Chaos." They sat discussing the ministry and the idea's they both wanted, Lucius strode in around an hour later with the brothers, they looked flustered and a bit of a mess.

"Report,"

"No casualties to our side, Shaklebolt and Diggle were injured, Dumbledore turned up and we left." Lucius told them.

"The villages?"

"Runes."

"Good, well done, you are dismissed." They bowed and left, Chaos rose and pulled Tom up in to a kiss.

"I'm tired," He murmured,

"Go, I'll be up soon" Harry nodded and smoked to the bedroom for sleep, they had the day to themselves the next day and Harry had plans.

* * *

Harry was lounging on the leather chair with a book in his hand as Tom wrote something up, he was thinking about he could twist the Dark Lord in to giving him what he wanted. Harry had been wanting Tom for a few weeks but something always got in the way but today would be perfect , he smirked when he got an idea, he glanced at Tom who wasn't paying attention and got up, the Dark Lord was dressed in black slacks and shirt looking as good as ever. He pulled out something of the wardrobe and disappeared in to the bathroom, he stripped and put on his tight black leather trousers, he checked the mirror and smirked; he looked pretty good. With the excessive duelling he had been doing he was perfectly toned and had a light 6 pack just showing, his pale skin was flawless and his hair fell in waves just past his shoulders; Tom always did like him in tight clothes.

"Hey Tom?" Harry called from inside the bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I was looking through the clothes I bought last year and found something I hadn't actually worn yet." Harry said walking to the doorway and leaning against the frame, "What do you think?" Tom looked up from his work and snapped his quill when he gripped it too hard, crimson eyes raked him hungrily and Harry covered his smirk by scratching his face and running his hand through his hair.

"I think you're a very evil brat." He said and his voice was husky and this time Harry did smirk.

"I was thinking of tossing them-,"

"Don't." He tilted his head to the side.

"Hrm you think, I wonder what other people think?" Harry wondered and moved in the direction of the door, he barely moved two steps before he found himself pressed against the wall.

"I don't think so my Chaos." Tom told him biting his neck.

"Oh?"

"No one gets to see you like this." The tone was possessive and Harry shuddered.

"Whys that?"

"Your _mine."_ Tom's kiss was mind blowing and Harry moaned, he wrapped his arms around his neck as Tom's hands drifted lower. He wrapped his legs around Tom as the man gripped his ass, he bit the Dark Lord's lip gaining a hiss. Harry ground down in want and Tom groaned,

"You are breaking my self-control," Tom murmured as he attacked Harry's neck.

"I want it snapped." Harry told him, his voice hoarse with want. Harry bit down on a sensitive part on Tom's neck and sucked hard, he found himself on the bed with Tom over him shirtless. Their lips met in a searing kiss as hands explored the exposed bodies; somewhere in the heat, pants and underwear were lost. Wordlessly and wandlessly Voldemort slicked his fingers and as he bit down on Harry's neck he slid the first on in. Harry stiffened at first before relaxing in to the kiss he was given. A second was added making a scissoring motion and hitting a spot that gained a pleased moan from the teen. Harry hissed as the third finger slid in stretching him but the pain was forgotten when that spot was hit again, the teen whimpered at the loss as the fingers were pulled free. His whole body arched in pain as he was thrust in to in one swift motion, Tom gripped his hips and pulled him in to another heated kiss and he waited for the teen to become used to the feeling. He didn't wait long as Harry rolled his hips urging the man to move, speeding up and gaining momentum being egged on from the hot needy sounds ripping from Harry's throat. His prostate was slammed in to twice and Harry came screaming his lover's name, the tightening of the muscles and hearing his name being screams sent Tom over the edge and he came hard inside the teen crying out in pleasure before collapsing next to his panting lover. Harry muttered some cleaning spells and curled himself in to Tom, he couldn't hide the satisfied smirk on his face.

"You'll be sore later," Tom told him.

"So worth it and I know leather trousers for keeps." He muttered and Tom chuckled.

"I stand by what I said; you are a very manipulative brat."

"I can't see what you mean." Harry said with a grin.

* * *

Chaos stood leaning against the Dark Lord's throne as the inner circle walked in, today would be the day that Snape was exposed as a traitor and Harry was buzzing. Tom had gotten the potions journal and Snape had made years' worth of potions and the new potions master was due tomorrow, they bowed and stood silently waiting for their Lord to speak.

"My most faithful," He began rising to his feet.

"You are my most trusted, my best death eaters." Here Bella beamed and Harry rolled his eyes.

"But I have a problem." The silence became thick.

"There is a traitor among us." Tom hissed and they shifted, Chaos saw Snape stiffen invisibly.

"A traitor, My Lord, but who?" Bella asked furiously.

"Calm Bella, we discovered the treachery before they could betray too much. It was Chaos here who discovered it." Chaos steeped forward and the circle shifted.

"But that means it could only be…" Lucius trailed off and they all turned to look at Snape, the potions master looked the right amount of incredulous but it was no use as he didn't know who Chaos was.

"My Lord I-,"

"It is pointless trying to talk your way out of this one Snape." Chaos stated amused.

"We know you are the betrayer because who else would have alerted Dumbledore and the order that the Dark Lord had returned." Chaos smirked as Snape paled.

"Yes it was a cleverly laid trap." Tom murmured but he was heard by everyone.

"Chaos suggested we send you back and if Dumbledore suddenly found out of my return and some of our plans we would know just which side you were working for." By Snape's expression, he knew he was royally screwed.

"So what made you switch sides Severus, do you place your hope in Harry Potter to destroy me?" Tom asked with a smirk, something which was mimicked by everyone in the room.

"You placed your trust in that old fool when Harry Potter will never fight me." The Dark Lord told him.

"He will never join you." Snape spat, he seemed to realise he wasn't leaving the room alive, Chaos laughed.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?"

"Riddle killed his parents, he would be insane to join him." Tom hissed and Chaos snarled.

"No one calls him that except me." And Snape received a Crucio from the Dark Lord.

"You're wrong about Potter you know." Chaos commented casually walking forward, he flicked his wand and cut Snape's face.

"He will not destroy the Dark Lord." He broke the man's leg.

"And he will join the Dark Lord."

"Rule with," Tom added and Harry grinned.

"He is too much of a Gryffindor to go for that." Snape got out between his teeth, Chaos broke an arm.

"You don't know anything about him." Chaos told him stopping directly in front of the man.

"But then again you didn't try to know him, he was just a clone of James Potter. You forgot that he was also the child of Lily." Snape winced and Chaos smirked.

"You liked Lily Evan's didn't you Snape? What she say if she knew how you treated her only child." He was causing the man pain which exactly what he wanted.

"She would hate you, despise you, she wouldn't even look at you." Harry twisted the knife.

"How would you like to see Lily's child with the Dark Lord?"

"Never," He gasped.

"It's too late for that." Snape looked at him and Chaos removed his mask, the usually emotionless man had utter shock horror as his expression as he looked up in to the face of Harry Potter.

"Surprised?" He didn't seemed to be able to form words and Harry grinned.

"You're going to die today Snape, I've been looking forward to it." Harry said with a smile that was slightly insane.

"_Ardens Caro," _The spell seemed harmless until Snape hissed, his usually sallow skin was slowly going pink then red and he began to moan. It was slowly burning his skin and Snape had started clawing at his skin to make it stop, the inner circle was laughing and Harry watched fascinated. He added a Crucio on to and Snape screamed.

"How did that feel Snape?" Harry asked sweetly, the potions master spat at his feet; a mistake. Tom his him with a parcel cruciatus and held it for a couple of minutes, the Dark Lord's arms circled Harry's waist and pulled him close.

"It would be best if you didn't make your final moments worse." Tom said to him as Snape pulled himself up, the potions master looked up at the pair and Chaos could see confusion buried in the black eyes, Harry smirked.

"Oh you didn't know? I belong to the Dark Lord in every way." To prove this point Tom trailed kissing down Harry's neck, Chaos smirked at the fear on Snape's fear and the shock on the rest of the inner circles faces.

"I think Bella has some curses she wanted to try." Harry looked towards the crazed woman who grinned and took out her wand. It was loud and bloody as each of the inner circle cursed Snape, the man was beyond a mess at the end and Harry chuckled, he leaned up and kissed Tom full on before turning and waving a cheerful goodbye.

"Goodbye Snape, _Avada Kedavra._" The green light slammed in to the chest of Severus Snape and he was still, Harry smiled.

#I have some different leather trousers to try on# Harry hissed and he felt Tom stiffen.

"You are dismissed." He told the circle and immediately apperated them to the bedroom, Barty smirked as he walked out with the rest, it didn't take a genius to know what the rush was.

**SO that is the new version of Embracing Evil Series 2, I hope you like it and i want to know all your thoughts of this version and the new chapter.**

**Jessiikaa***


	5. EMBRACING EVIL SERIES 3

**The beginning of Embracing Evil Series 3 is up, check it out :)****  
**

**Jessiikaa***


End file.
